gotta_catchem_all_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Young Love: FourthWheelShipping kids
When Bonnie and Max are finally 15 and 16 respectively, they officially began dating (back when they were kids they would date just for fun). And after spending years dating, Max and Bonnie got married and they have their first daughter, Juniper, followed two years later by Robert, who was followed three years later by a pair of twins, Nathan and Ethan. A year after the twins were born, Vanessa II was born, and one year after Vanessa II's birth, they adopted Tamara, and one year later, last, but not least, little Sarah. And a few months after Sarah was born, Clemont adopted Tamara's sister Angela, but then, when he realized that Angela is Tamara's sister, he lets Bonnie adopt her. Like the other kids from the Next Gen, they were born before Michelle. Appearance Note: I'm not putting any clothing because they always use random clothing on day-to-day. Juniper: Looks a lot like auntie May. She has brown hair and has heterochromia. Her left eye is blue and her right one is brown. Robert: Looks like his father, but he has his mother's blue eyes. Nathan: Mostly looks like a gender-swapped version of Bonnie. He has blue eyes and brown hair instead of blond. Ethan: Same as his brother, except that his hair is blond. Tamara: Since she's adopted, Tamara has black hair, black skin, and hazel eyes. Angela: Same thing like her twin sister Tamara, but with curly hair instead of smooth and chocolate brown eyes. Vanessa II: Looks a lot like his grandmother when she was a child. And she has brown eyes like her father. Sarah: The youngest child. She has blond hair and blue eyes. And always has her hair tied in a side ponytail like her mother, except that she has a blue bow on the place of a band. Personality Juniper: Being the first child, Juniper thinks is her responsibility to look after her younger siblings. She's mature and would always treat others with respect. But if you mess with her siblings, you better watch out for her. Robert: Adventurous, hyperactive, and determined. Robert likes to put his nose where it doesn't belong. Robert is extremely playful and likes to test Tamara's patience just for fun. Robert is also a very impulsive boy, which sometimes makes him a troublemaker. Despite that, Robert is seen to look highly up to Ash's son, Randall, much like how Max looked up to Ash when they were young. Nathan: Despite being the oldest, he's the loudest of the twins. He's a chatterbox and isn't afraid to run around and make new friends. Despite his talkative behavior, Nathan is very careful and always looks after his twin brother and younger sisters. Ethan: The youngest of the twins, and the quietest. Ethan is barely saying words like 'yes', 'no', or 'ok'. He rarely says any words unless it's very necessary. He is most of the times seen hanging out with his twin brother and his younger adoptive sister Tamara. Tamara: Just because Tamara is adopted doesn't mean that she's not part of anyone's family. Tamara is very sweet and caring and would always put others in first place before herself. Tamara is also mostly seen hanging out with her foster mother Bonnie, because she was the one who decided to adopt her. Angela: Same thing as her sister. But ever since Bonnie adopted her, Angela thought she would never see her sister again. Angela is very sweet and caring, and likes to hangout with all her siblings, especially her twin sister Tamara. Vanessa II: When Bonnie saw her face for the first time, tears began to roll down her face when she noticed that Vanessa looks a lot like her mother when she was young. Like how her grandma was before, Vanessa II is sweet and caring, but would sometimes get mad for no reason. Sarah: Shy and soft-spoken, however she has a heart of gold and always cares about others before herself. Like her friend Michelle, Sarah was born pre-mature, but the only difference was that she was born one week before and Michelle was born three days before the expected day. Like how Ash would sometimes say, "Mother Nature is impatient." Despite that, Sarah is playful and loves to meet new people. And also, she seems to look up a lot to her uncle Clemont. Tamara and Angela's Backstory When Tamara and Angela were both two years old, their parents got shot and murdered, which caused them to go to an orphanage. They stayed on the orphanage for a year until Bonnie took Tamara, not realizing that she left her twin sister behind. And Tamara eventually forgot about her sister until a few months after her younger sister Sarah was born, where a miracle will happen. Shortly after Sarah was born, Clemont thought that adopting a child will be really fun and decided to head to the orphanage where Bonnie adopted Tamara, and adopted Angela. Shortly after he went home, Bonnie and her kids came to visit him, and Tamara was feeling overwhelmed with joy seeing her sister again after two years. And since Angela was actually Tamara's sister, Clemont decided to let Bonnie take Angela and make her his niece instead of daughter. And now, they never get separated from each other. Catchphrases Juniper: * "Stay close to me!" * "This way!" Robert: * "I wanna grow up to be just like Randall!" Family * Finn/Max (Father) * Bonnie (Mother) * Clemont (maternal uncle) * Korrina (maternal aunt/Clemont's wife) * Lucille (maternal aunt) * Alexander (maternal uncle/Lucille's husband) * Meyer (maternal grandfather) * Vanessa (maternal grandmother/deceased) * Jason (maternal uncle) * Eliza (maternal aunt/Jason's wife) * Paisley (maternal aunt) * Reuben (maternal uncle/Paisley's husband) * Norman (paternal grandfather) * Caroline (paternal grandmother) * May (paternal aunt) * Denzell (paternal uncle) * Rebecca (paternal aunt/Denzell's wife) * Adrianna (paternal aunt) * Hugo (paternal uncle/Adrianna's husband) * Jonas (paternal half-uncle) * Kendra Ketchum (paternal half-aunt/Jonas' wife) * Sierra (paternal half-aunt) * Isaiah (paternal uncle) * Marissa (paternal aunt/Isaiah's wife) * Yvonne (paternal aunt) * Junior (paternal uncle/Yvonne's husband) * Florence (paternal half-aunt/Sierra's wife) * Cilan (paternal uncle/May's husband) * Brontë (paternal cousin/Cilan and May's daughter) * Olivia (paternal cousin/Jonas and Kendra's daughter) * Lavinea (paternal cousin/Jonas and Kendra's daughter) * Martha (paternal cousin/Denzell and Rebecca's daughter) * Jonah (paternal cousin/Denzell and Rebecca's son) * Cyrus (paternal cousin/Hugo and Adrianna's son) * Stephan (paternal cousin/Hugo and Adrianna's son) * Francis (paternal cousin/Hugo and Adrianna's son) * Phil (paternal cousin/Hugo and Adrianna's son) * Bonnie II (paternal cousin/Hugo and Adrianna's daughter) * Jessica (adopted paternal cousin/Florence and Sierra's adopted daughter) * Connor (adopted paternal cousin/Florence and Sierra's adopted son) * Xander (adopted paternal cousin/Florence and Sierra's adopted son) * Luke (adopted paternal cousin/Florence and Sierra's adopted son) * Zachary (maternal cousin/Clemont and Korrina's son) * Thomas (maternal cousin/Clemont and Korrina's son) * Harper (maternal cousin/Clemont and Korrina's daughter) * Jack (maternal cousin/Lucille and Alexander's son) * Kayla (maternal cousin/Lucille and Alexander's daughter) * Christina (maternal cousin/Lucille and Alexander's daughter) * Madeleine (maternal cousin/Lucille and Alexander's daughter) * Kyon (paternal cousin/Isaiah and Marissa's son) * Tyler (paternal cousin/Isaiah and Marissa's son) * Andrew (paternal cousin/Isaiah and Marissa's son) * Ender (paternal cousin/Junior and Yvonne's son) * Brennan (paternal cousin/Junior and Yvonne's son) * Stella (paternal cousin/Junior and Yvonne's daughter) * Molly (paternal cousin/Junior and Yvonne's daughter) * Brian (Tamara and Angela's biological father/deceased) * Lauren (Tamara and Angela's biological mother/deceased) I don't think they'll have any crushes at the moment. Voice actors Juniper: Debi Derryberry (voice actress for Coco Bandicoot from Crash Bandicoot series, from 2001 to now) Robert: Jonathan Taylor Thomas (voice actor for young Simba in The Lion King) Nathan: Keith Coogan (voice actor for young Tod in The Fox and the Hound) Ethan: Corey Feldman (voice actor for young Copper in The Fox and the Hound) Tamara: Lacey Chabert (voice actress for young Vitani in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Sounds just like her from the movie, but a tad bit more friendly and nice) Angela: Delaney Jones (voice actress for Ali in Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 and 3) Vanessa II: Dakota Fanning (voice actress for Lilo in Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch has a Glitch!) Sarah: Michelle Horn (voice actress for young Kiara in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride.) Fun facts * Vanessa II was named after her grandmother from her mother's side of the family. * Tamara was adopted by Bonnie who unnoticedly thought she was an only child. But two years later, Clemont adopted Angela and let Bonnie keep her so she can be with her sister. * Robert is far the loudest of the kids. Much like how Bonnie was before she got in her wheelchair. * When Sarah was born, Bonnie passed out Gabriel to her, since she thought that Sarah might need him the most. * A Youtuber, named Kelli Maple, has a pair of Baby Alive twins called Tamara and Angela, which the adopted twins are named after. But the only difference is that their parents died and they were sent to an orphanage, while Kelli's adopted twins were sent to her house because their mother couldn't take care of them anymore. Gallery Category:Relatives of the main characters Category:Relatives of gym leaders Category:Clemont and Bonnie's family Category:Next Generation Category:Next Gen Category:May and Max's family Category:Males Category:Females